


late rain

by fakeclover



Series: scrapped valentines [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reconciliation, Siblings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: Jongdae had not expected to find family, not like this.





	late rain

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was trans siblings au; i'd already given up on it but deleted what little i had and well  
> (ty to the anon who suggested jongbros for this!)
> 
> this is part three of a series of fics i wanted to write for everyone who doesn't have a good time on valentine's day. it's a bs day, you're not alone. i'm exceptionally late but here we go!
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- heavily implied cissexism, mainly in the form of being cut off from family

"Come here", Jongdae says and lets Jongin collapse into his embrace. He's happy to indulge Jongin, to set his own discomfort aside for the moment, happy to have this, instead of the hatred that petrified their relationship during their childhood, made them cold, uncaring towards each other when they weren't fighting tooth and nail. He'd erased his sibling from the life, the space they were squeezed into so thoroughly new friends had pointed at the smaller kid living in his room in wonder, likening his sibling to an alien body, an apparition. Just as Jongdae intended it to be. He'd never thought he could have this, that they'd have each other, a them, not even when Jongin had messaged him after years of silence, had asked if he could see his hyung—after nothing more than forcefully traded smiles at the family outings Jongdae went to, uninvited, out of pure spite.  
  
Jongdae had bristled at the term at first, after stumbling over the implication, at the entitlement of this stranger he grew up alongside of. Had agreed for no justifiable reason, had felt even more irritated when Jongin not even greeted him that day, had just asked for his phone, added his own number as if they had anything to talk about. Had felt the world stopping when he saw the contact name Jongin had saved himself under, had gone through his first and only heartbreak right then. The name that was based on Jongdae's chosen one, an encroaching, trespassing, almost violent act. And at the same time, when he'd seen Jongin's face, the tiny, terrified but hopeful smile—Jongdae had broken along with his heart and melted back into a shape that didn't carry their past like a suffocating skin. He'd brushed away the apologies Jongin offered in favour of pulling him into a hug, so firm and desperate neither could breathe and had to gulp for air when they felt like letting go wouldn't separate them again. Had—incomprehensibly still—accepted when Jongin had pleaded for Jongdae to adopt him, to please be his hyung, I need my hyung, I need my hyung's love.

Jongdae doesn't need to ask how it went but he does so anyway. And it's adorable how Jongin's face lights up when he recounts his first date as Jongin, the date Jongdae was asked to watch from a few tables away before he was sure he could leave them to it.  
And when Jongin cries, like Jongdae came to know him, easily overwhelmed by anything good that happens to him, half caught up in disbelief, half torn from unguided gratitude, it pulls at Jongdae too. He can't remember ever crying much, if at all, but this, this Jongin tickles tears out of him like he's a well in disguise.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispers into Jongin's hair.

"I love you, hyung," Jongin says wetly into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is confusing but it's really a trans mood ;;  
> ty for reading 🌤️  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
